The Happy Escaflowne Sequel Movie etc
by PrincipessaR16
Summary: The Happy Escaflowne Sequel Movie In Which Hitomi and Van Stay Together For Ever And Ever And.... and Celena Is A Prominent Character And Folken's Ghost Comes By Every Once In A While To Chat--and then some. A joint work with me and a friend.
1. Chapter One

The Happy Escaflowne Sequel Movie In Which Hitomi and Van Stay Together For Ever And Ever And.... and Celena Is A Prominent Character And Folken's Ghost Comes By Every Once In A While To Chat Two years after the Vision of Escaflowne series has ended. Celena is now at the maturity level of a seven-year-old... SCENE 1: Interior of Castle. Small study with tapestries on the walls, a couple of upholstered seats, many bookshelves. VAN and ALLEN are sitting on chairs and talking. CELENA is sitting on the floor with a skipping rope and some paper dolls, playing idly and not listening VAN: Hey, I'm glad we don't have to do any sword fighting anymore. ALLEN: Why, because you don't like it when I always beat you in sparring? VAN: Shut up. Anyway, it's much more pleasant to sit here and talk and watch Celena play. Oh yeah....that's another reason why I'm glad we don't have to sword fight anymore, because we don't have to deal with a certain person anymore. CELENA gets up and starts skipping rope, singing to herself VAN: At what maturity level is she now? ALLEN: Seven. It's nice to see her growing up...just it seems somewhat odd that she's seventeen but still acts like a seven year old. Sometimes I wish she could mature just a little faster? CELENA: (to herself as she skips) Ring around the rosies, pockets full of posies, ashes ashes, we all fall down! ALLEN: That's it! Poetry! Poetry will make her mature faster! Come here, Celena. CELENA: Okay, Allen. (she walks over to him) ALLEN pulls a small book out of the bookshelf and hands it to CELENA ALLEN: Here, read this, I think you'll like it. The title "Nature Poetry For Children," can be seen CELENA: Okay, thank you Allen CELENA sits back on the floor and begins to read. VAN: 0.0 MERLE climbs in through the window and runs over to VAN MERLE: Van-sama! Van-sama! CELENA: 0.0 VAN: Merle, I thought you were picking fruit MERLE: Millerna and I made some jam and I thought you would like some! ALLEN: Sounds good. Hey, Celena, would you like to eat some jam? CELENA: Okay VAN: Hey, everyone, what are we all still doing here? Just wondering and all but... ALLEN: What do you mean? VAN: Well, the series is over, the Alternate Universe movie is over....what are we all still doing in a story? MERLE: You're in a parody movie! It's called "The Happy Escaflowne Sequel Movie In Which Hitomi and Van Stay Together For Ever And Ever And.... and Celena Is A Prominent Character And Folken's Ghost Comes By Every Once In A While To Chat." CELENA: Interesting name! ALLEN: Quite descriptive, too. VAN: (off in dreamland.) Hmmm....Hitomi....I miss Hitomi. ALLEN: Merle, how did you know about this? MERLE: Well...see...it's a parody and often in parodies, characters can find copies of the parody as well as the parody merchandise! Like in "Spaceballs!" VAN: (snapping out of his trance.) Spaceballs? MERLE: Eh...nevermind Van-sama! (hugs Van.) ALLEN: If we could possibly find a copy of the movie....then we would know what was going to happen! VAN: Lets look for a video! Everyone split up and look for one! MERLE: Eh...Van-sama? What's a video? ALLEN: I was also wondering.... CELENA: What are you talking about? VAN: Oh never mind, just look for one! EVERYONE ELSE: 0.0 SCENE 2: Exterior. Hitomi's school. HITOMI and YUKARI are walking and talking together near the track. YUKARI: So THEN he said to her that he wasn't going to go out with such a geek but if she dressed better and all he would go out with her and all. So she didn't stop liking him even though he had been such a JERK, so she decided to make herself over and.... HITOMI: You know, this sounds like American Teen movies of the 1990's. YUKARI: What do you know about American teen movies? HITOMI: Eh....nevermind. YUKARI: Anyway you never go out. How come? HITOMI: I just don't feel like it. YUKARI: You can't just not feel like it. Do you like someone? HITOMI: Maybe HITOMI VOICE OVER: (hereafter referred to as V.O) I wish I could go back to Gaea. I miss Van so much. All the people there are so wonderful. Life here seems--shallow by comparison YUKARI: You okay? HITOMI: Yeah, I'm fine. Hey I need to go to the library a second. YUKARI: Yeah. I'd go with you but I need to catch my bus. HITOMI: Bye! YUKARI: Bye! YUKARI begins to run off. HITOMI sits down and sighs HITOMI V.O: I wonder if I could go back to Gaea? SCENE 3: starts in ext. Hitomi's school, but.... AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next sequence is borrowed loosely from the real Escaflowne movie but we liked it and thought it would go well in a humor sequel, so.... Suddenly, a beam of light surrounds HITOMI and she is sucked up into it, from earth to Gaea and finds herself in the cockpit (for lack of better word) of Escaflowne. HITOMI: NANI OKUREI? Hey, I'm in the cockpit of the Escaflowne! Weird! So this is how it looks! Oh! What's this? HITOMI notices a small video package with the words "The Happy Escaflowne Sequel Movie In Which Hitomi and Van Stay Together For Ever And Ever And.... and Celena Is A Prominant Character And Folken's Ghost Comes By Every Once In A While To Chat." on it. She picks it up. HITOMI: I wonder if there's a tape in here? HITOMI opens the package but finds only a note inside. HITOMI V.O: "Sorry, but you may not see the tape until the parody is finished." *Darn* it! SCENE 4: Ext. The meadow in the end of the series where the Escaflowne is at and Van and Hitomi hug and all of the ghosts appear in ep 26. VAN is standing next to the Escaflowne. VAN V.O: Hmmm....maybe the video is in the Escaflowne? It's not anywhere in the castle... VAN opens the cockpit to the Escaflowne. HITOMI falls out onto him and they roll in the grass for a few seconds before looking up. VAN: Nani okurei? HITOMI: Van? VAN: Hitomi? VAN and HITOMI stand up and look at each other for a moment, then embrace HITOMI: Oh Van, I've missed you so much! VAN: I've missed you too, Hitomi! HITOMI: This time I'm staying in Gaea VAN: Forever? HITOMI: Forever and ever and ever.... VAN: Hey, you're quoting the movie title!  
VAN and HITOMI hug for a few minutes and then VAN gently kisses HITOMI (nothing nasty, guys! Not yet, anyway!) CELENA enters, holding her poetry book. CELENA: Ooh, this would be a perfect place to read this book! Wait, what's going on over there? CELENA runs over to VAN and HITOMI CELENA: Hi Van! Who's your friend? VAN: Hi Celena. Celena, this is Hitomi, this is the girl from the Mystic Moon that we've told you about. Hitomi, this is Celena, Allen's sister. HITOMI: Hi, Celena. CELENA: You're really Hitomi? You're from the Mystic Moon? How cool! Is it exciting there? HITOMI: Not nearly as exciting as it is here. VAN: Actually it's not so exciting these days. CELENA: I can't really remember when it was exciting, though as Allen says I probably should be glad I don't remember! VAN: Don't remind me, please. HITOMI: Isn't Celena..... VAN: Don't remind me. CELENA: Am I what? HITOMI: Well, yeah, her face slightly resembles.... VAN: SHUT UP! HITOMI: Sorry 0.0 CELENA: 0.0 VAN: Eh....let's go back to the palace now..... CELENA: Yay! I wanna' show Hitomi my room! And my poetry book and my dolly and my skipping rope and..... HITOMI: She acts nothing like him. VAN: I told you to stop talking about that! CELENA: Don't you want to see my room and my dolly? HITOMI: Eh....sure CELENA: My room is pretty! It's sea green with border wallpaper of butterflies! HITOMI: You have wallpaper in Gaea? VAN: What's a video? HITOMI: Why do you ask? CELENA: I thought you knew, Van. VAN: Well I don't. HITOMI: Uh...it's a little...cassette thing that you....stick in a VCR..eh nevermind Van. I don't think they have them in Gaea. VAN: Well if they did...wait, how'd Merle know about it then? CELENA: Let's go back to the castle now! VAN: Sure HITOMI: Sounds good. 


	2. Chapter Two

SCENE 5: Int. Castle. Lunchtime. Everyone sitting around table, eating. HITOMI V.O: So I've been back in Gaea a few weeks now. It's different now with the war being over and all. Celena is maturing more quickly these days, now she's at the maturity of a nine-year-old. Normally things seem pretty peaceful...except once when Celena asked Van to play a board game and he got scared. Well...she did say "let's play,"...I guess that triggered some traumatic memories for him. But today something else happened to...eh...disturb the peace. CELENA: Listen everyone! After reading all that poetry in the book Allen gave me, I decided to write a poem of my own! ALLEN: You did? What's it about? CELENA: It's about....Hitomi! HITOMI: Me? CELENA: Yeah! Wanna hear it? VAN: Let's hear it. CELENA: Okay, everyone...here is my poem!   
HITOMI  
Hitomi is a girl who used to live on the Mystic Moon  
But now lives on Gaea  
Because she likes it better here I think  
anyway she's nice  
and fun to be with  
she came here by falling out of a Guymelef  
I dunno why  
but she did  
anyway I'm glad she did because she's nice  
The end  
What do you think? ALLEN: Well, it's a start. HITOMI: Thank you, Celena. CELENA: Do you like it? VAN: Very...interesting. JAJUKA: It's very nice, Celena. EVERYONE notices JAJUKA sitting near CELENA ALLEN: Hey, I thought you were dead! JAJUKA: Does my fur look THAT bad? EVERYONE laughs JAJUKA: Anyway I'm here to watch out for Celena. ALLEN: Well I can look after her just fine. JAJUKA: You didn't twelve years ago. ALLEN: Hey! ALLEN runs over to JAJUKA and starts fighting with him. EVERYONE: 0.0 CELENA: No, don't! Don't fight, you guys. ALLEN and JAJUKA stop fighting ALLEN: Sorry, Celena. JAJUKA: You can't take a joke very well, can you? ALLEN: Not about that. CELENA has become very quiet, listening. HITOMI: What's wrong, Celena? CELENA: Nothing, just listening. ALLEN: Don't talk about this around her. CELENA: Darn it. just then, FOLKEN'S GHOST appears in a previously empty chair. (as all the ghosts are ghosts they will be hereafter referred to by their names past their intros, kay? I don't wanna type so much!) FOLKEN: Hi Van, miss me? EVERYONE: 0.0 ALLEN: Now I know that HE IS dead! MERLE: Another bulletin from the department of the obvious has arrived! Allen, he's see-through. Of course he's dead. JAJUKA: Well at least now Allen knows how to tell the difference between an alive person and a dead person. FOLKEN: Hi! I'm here, remember? MERLE: Oh, yeah, huh. Forgot. FOLKEN: So once a person is dead, he's forgotten? VAN: hi Folken. I didn't forget you. FOLKEN: Thankfully someone didn't. CELENA: Who are you? FOLKEN: I was about to ask you the same thing. JAJUKA: Oh my..... HITOMI: What? Oh... VAN: Oh please! Don't remind me! FOLKEN: Oh wait, you do look familiar.... CELENA: I'm Allen's sister. FOLKEN: Oh you're the girl....Dilandau... VAN: (head in arms) DON'T SAY THAT! ALLEN: We don't talk about...the war...around her. FOLKEN: Oh. Sorry. CELENA: Who's that guy, why is he dead, and why is he sitting at our lunch table? FOLKEN: I am sitting at your lunch table because it is not dinner yet. HITOMI: He's...um...Van's brother. His name is Folken. And he died...in the war. CELENA: How? HITOMI: It's too violent. You don't want to know. CELENA: Oh, (sadly,) okay then. CELENA V.O: I guess it is too violent for me to hear about the war, or what part I played in it. I know that, even though I'm growing up, I'm still...young..in mind. But I want to know! It's my past! My story! Oh well, Allen has his reasons for not wanting me to know and he is always right. VAN: So, Folken, what have you been doing for the last two years? FOLKEN: Wandering. the ghosts of ERIYA and NARIA appear and run over to FOLKEN ERIYA and NARIA; (clinging to Folken.) We've missed you! HITOMI: Does it bother you when they cling to you like that? FOLKEN: Not usually...but there was one time that they did it when I was standing and they accidentally pulled my pants down. I had to death-threat those who were watching to make them shut up. CELENA: Couldn't you have been nicer about it? FOLKEN: She's his opposite? JAJUKA: Yes CELENA: Who am I the opposite of? JAJUKA: Nevermind, Celena VAN: Folken? FOLKEN: Yes? VAN: Did they do it on purpose or what? FOLKEN: What do you mean? VAN: Eriya and Naria.... FOLKEN: Van! HITOMI: Eh...Van...I don't think that was very...appropriate.... CELENA: Why would they do it on purpose? ALLEN; To be...strange. CELENA: Sure sounds it. I don't see why anyone would want to pull some guy's pants down, Van. ALLEN: Let's keep it that way. VAN: Uh..sorry Allen ALLEN: Would you mind keeping a CLEAN mouth around Celena? VAN: Sorry.... CELENA V.O: There goes Allen trying to shelter me again. NARIA: Ooh! (noticing MERLE) it's the kitten! ERIYA: Hello, kitten. MERLE: Uh...hi... FOLKEN: Do you mind if we make our home here? ALLEN: Don't you have to be in the AFTERLIFE or something? FOLKEN: It's really boring there. VAN: I don't mind if you stay. CELENA: Yay! More people living here! JAJUKA: Almost like a Zaibach reunion. All we need are the Dra.... VAN: Shut up! CELENA: what's Zaibach? FOLKEN: You ought to tell her at least a little, Allen. As it stands her ignorance is laughable. ALLEN: In time. CELENA V.O: Saying I sound stupid? Thanks a LOT. But Allen must be right. SORA appears. SORA: This is the Escaflowne movie, right? MERLE: The series parody movie..... SORA: Oh, darn. I came to the wrong thing. I hope Lord Folken will be okay without me. ERIYA: How do YOU know Lord Folken? ALLEN: Who are you? SORA: I'm his fortune-teller... FOLKEN: Uh...I don't believe I know you..... SORA: Who are you FOLKEN: I'm Folken SORA: Oh yeah, that's right...the movie people are different than the people in the series. VAN: Wait...how many Folkens are there?! HITOMI: I'm confused. CELENA: What's the movie? SORA: You're not in the movie. Dilandau isn't a he/she in the movie. ALLEN: Omae o korusu..... SORA: I believe I could do that before you could. I have magic, you know. CELENA: No! Allen, don't fight! CELENA V.0: What's a he/she? Who is this Dilandau? And what's my connection to this person, anyway? And why does Dilandau not being a he/she...whatever that is..exclude me from the movie? I WANT TO KNOW! ALLEN: Okay I won't kill you. Let's JUST HOLD A MORITORIUM ON DISCUSSING HIM AROUND MY SISTER! VAN: can we hold a moratorium on discussing him ever? FOLKEN: based on our experiences, I don't believe that's possible, Van. VAN: Based on my experiences, I think it's impossible to LIVE if we talk about it! FOLKEN: It's okay, Van. Being a ghost--it's not the same as being alive by any means, but it's not that bad. SORA: (to Folken) even though you're not the Lord Folken I know, you're still very handsome. FOLKEN: Uh...thanks. NARIA: Hey Sora, hands off our Folken! HITOMI: does anyone realize how WEIRD that just sounded? MERLE: Another bulletin from the department of the obvious, Hitomi. SORA: If I can't have my own Folken, he'll have to do. Shoo, kitties. ERIYA: What did you say? (dangerously.) NARIA: This is OUR Lord Folken! You can't have him! EVERYONE BUT ERIYA, NARIA, AND SORA: 0.0 FOLKEN: 0.0 VAN: Haven't you always wanted to be fought over by so many lovely girls? HITOMI smacks VAN over the head VAN: Hey! HITOMI: Do you know how immature that is? CELENA: Van, you're acting like a child. EVERYONE: Oooh! VAN: That HAD to come from Celena. CELENA: Well, you are. ERIYA: (to NARIA, looking at SORA) shall we fight her, sister? NARIA: Yes. SORA: You think you can take me? You know, I have the power to hurt ghosts. NARIA: (sarcastic) Oh I'm so scared. CELENA: No, please don't fight! can't you share him or something? EVERYONE: Celena? CELENA: Folken can have lots of friends, right? ALLEN sighs a sigh of relief SORA: (to ERIYA and NARIA) I'll MAKE you afraid of me. suddenly, ERIYA starts to scream. SORA is glowing. EVERYONE BUT ERIYA AND SORA: 0.0 CELENA: No! Don't fight! (jumps from her chair and runs over to them.) Please, please stop! SORA: Get out of the way. CELENA: No...don't fight! Don't, please! NARIA raises her claws to SORA NARIA: Stop hurting my sister. FOLKEN: Stop it, you. CELENA runs out of the room. ALLEN and JAJUKA follow her. Pretty soon everyone runs out after CELENA except ERIYA, NARIA, FOLKEN, and SORA. FOLKEN: Don't fight, girls! Not on, ow! me! Get off! SORA has four cuts on the side of her face from NARIA'S claws. SCENE 6: int. same room as before. SORA is sitting in a chair with her head on the table. She appears to be passed out She is bleeding because she appears to have been clawed by ERIYA and NARIA an awful lot. But apparently she was able to hit them hard enough to make them leave. FOLKEN has left with them. EYECATCH!!!!!! Okay just had to put it in. We love the Escaflowne Eyecatch. You all know what we mean, don'cha? SCENE 7: Int. castle kitchen. A random servant is cooking something over an open fire. HITOMI V.O: a few days later, I learned how opposite Celena and Dilandau really are..... VAN and HITOMI are talking by the fire. CELENA enters, carrying a notebook. She sits there and writes for a few minutes, then stands up. CELENA: excuse me, I'm sorry, but the fire is making me feel sick. VAN: Okay then I don't mind if you leave. ALLEN enters ALLEN: Fire makes you feel sick, Celena? CELENA: Yes, I think I'm allergic to it, why? ALLEN: Just wondering RANDOM SERVANT: Because Dilandau loved fire and I'm wondering how totally opposite you two are. CELENA: Oh okay...... ALLEN: RANDOM SERVANT!!!! Do you want me to fire you??? RANDOM SERVANT: Sorry sir.... ALLEN V.O: It's a good question, though FOLKEN'S GHOST APPEARS FOLKEN: They are totally opposite. VAN: You mean her allergy to fire is what made Dilandau so obsessed with fire? FOLKEN: Yes. Oh dear, that's why Dilandau was so destructive. It would have been so much better if she had hated garlic or something.... (sigh) I can't really think of many destructive powers of garlic HITOMI: 0.0 ALLEN: I thought we held a moratorium on this discussion.... CELENA: But I love garlic JAJUKA enters FOLKEN: Did Dilandau have any particular emotions towards garlic....? JAJUKA: Oh, Dilandau hated garlic! Garlic would make him turn back into Celena at times. Oops.... CELENA V.O.: Wait...I turn into Dilandau? Or Dilandau turns into me? ALLEN: JAJUKA.....! CELENA V.O: Uh oh, seems like another fight is about to start. I'd better change the subject. When will someone tell me who Dilandau is? CELENA: Well I love garlic. Eh....I also love butterflies. I'm going to write a poem about garlic and butterflies! EVERYONE ELSE: 0.0 CELENA scribbles in her book for a moment. CELENA: Listen! Okay....  
BUTTERFLIES AND GARLIC  
some food would be plain without garlic  
it would be boring and after a while people would not want to eat it  
but garlic makes it interesting  
garlic is a spice  
so too, life would be boring without butterflies  
butterflies appear out of the sky  
every once in a while  
to give life some spice  
butterflies beautify life as garlic beautifies food JAJUKA: You wrote a poem about garlic and butterflies and it's actually good! HITOMI: Yeah I like it a lot. CELENA: Thanks you guys FOLKEN: (sighs) couldn't Zaibach have found some kid who was allergic to marshmallows or something?! ALLEN: (pleading) please! All I'm trying to do is protect her! CELENA V.O: From what? Ah well...time to change the subject again. CELENA: I love marshmallows!!!!! VAN: What did Dilandau think of marshmallows, Jajuka? JAJUKA: He liked them...er...well...he liked them when they were burnt to a crisp VAN: not surprising (darkly) CELENA: (in tears) burn a marshmallow? Why would anyone want to do a thing like that? It would get all black and hard and the inside would be all gooey! Why when someone could eat a perfectly white one..... CELENA RUNS OVER TO HITOMI AND STARTS CRYING ON HITOMI'S SHIRT HITOMI: 0.0 Eh, Celena? are you okay? ALLEN: Let's go upstairs and talk about it later.... (glares at VAN, FOLKEN, and JAJUKA) (sarcastic,) thanks, you. EVERYONE EXITS EXCEPT FOLKEN FOLKEN: (sigh) couldn't Zaibach have found some kid who was afraid of marshmallows? SCENE 8:Ext. Urban street somewhere in Hitomi's city in Japan. VAN and HITOMI are in..well...she's in the school uniform she always wears and VAN is in a boy's version of the uniform. HITOMI V.O: So...it's been a month or so since that whole incident with the conversation that..if it didn't make Celena flip out, it certainly made Allen flip out. Celena was fine after Jajuka brought her a plate of garlic pasta and a bag of marshmallows--how he got that on Gaea I don't know. Allen, though was flipping out so badly--for almost a week he was giving death threats to everyone who'd been in the discussion...Jajuka, Van, even Folken! Sorta defeats the purpose, Death-threating Folken. Anyway, now Celena is at the maturity level of an eleven-year-old and has developed a taste for cute jewelry. So I decided to go to the Mystic Moon...wait...Earth. Jeez I've been living on Gaea too long! Er..actually, I haven't. Well, today's adventure, my last trip ever to Earth, taught me why I now belong in Gaea. VAN: Is this what the boys at your school wore? HITOMI: Hai. VAN: It's ugly. HITOMI: I know. VAN: I like Gaea better. HITOMI: Me too. But there's this cute store...I bought so much stuff there when I was twelve, and I thought I'd get Celena something. VAN: Why did you make me come? HITOMI: I thought you'd like to be with me, Van. VAN: Well, yeah...but do we have to be here? HITOMI: Plus I thought we ought to get out of the castle---see the sights.... VAN: You've never thought we should do that before.... HITOMI; Okay, you want to know my real reason? To get you and Allen out of each other's faces for a few hours! VAN: But did we HAVE to go to the MYSTIC MOON to do that? It's not like Allen's going to follow us to bug us. HITOMI: Okay! Sorry! VAN: No, really, I don't mind. HITOMI sighs, exasperated. VAN: What's wrong, Hitomi? HITOMI: You've been complaining for the last half hour about this and now when I apologize you say that you don't mind!!!! VAN: Oh yeah...sorry. HITOMI: I don't mind. VAN: HITOMI!!!! HITOMI: Yes? VAN: Nevermind. VAN and HITOMI enter into a Claire's Accessories, except that in Japan it probably has some other name--anyway they walk in, but just when they get inside, HITOMI notices YUKARI, who is working as a cashier. YUKARI: (a look of astonishment on her face.) Hitomi? Hitomi Kanzaki? HITOMI blushes HITOMI: Eh....um...la sala de clase es muy aburrida! Es verdad! VAN: 0.0 YUKARI: Aren't you Hitomi?? HITOMI: Todos vamos a morir! Ehh...eh...hola, que pasa? El apartamento es muy bonito! YUKARI: (to Van.) Wait...isn't she Hitomi? VAN: Yeah....who are you? YUKARI: What the heck are you doing, Hitomi? HITOMI: (embarrassed,) practicing my Spanish? YUKARI: Since when do you know Spanish? Why were you trying to hide from me, Hitomi? HITOMI: Ehh...I didn't expect to see you, Yukari? YUKARI: Hitomi! Where the *heck* have you been? You've been missing for months, now you return with this guy and ignore me! HITOMI: I'm really sorry Yukari. The thing is--I'm not back for good. We're just buying gifts for--a friend. YUKARI: Where are you living now? VAN: On Gaea with me. YUKARI: Gaea? VAN: It's....it's...Hitomi? HITOMI: It's another planet. YUKRI: Check yourself into a mental hospital, Hitomi...... HITOMI: No...it does make sense. YUKARI: Right..well...who's this ugly guy anyway? VAN: Hey! HITOMI: This is Van Fanel. He's my..my.... VAN: Fiancé? HITOMI: Ah...really? HITOMI embraces VAN VAN: Yeah...that's what I thought... HITOMI: Ahhh! You're so wonderful! YUKARI: 0.0 Does this mean I can have Amano? HITOMI: Amano???? Oh yeah, him. Sure....you were the one who liked him anyway. VAN: Who's Amano? HITOMI: This guy who I had a crush on three years ago. VAN: Oh. YUKARI: You're getting married?! HITOMI: People marry---younger--in Gaea. YUKARI: I'd say! HITOMI: Anyway--I'm not coming back, so....oh thank you Van, let's buy that, can you pay for it? Oh yes...this is Japanese money. Yeah I know it's paper.....it's still money. VAN goes to pay for the necklace VAN: (under his breath) You know--we could get this for her in Gaea--and the stones could be real. HITOMI: (sigh.) (to Yukari) well...anyway, goodbye Yukari. I wish you all the best. YUKARI: But, HITOMI!!!!!!! VAN returns with bag in hand. He and HITOMI hug and a pillar of light comes down and takes them back to Gaea. 


	3. Chapter Three

SCENE NINE: Int. Dinner table in the castle, during an otherwise peaceful meal. ERIYA and NARIA are glaring at SORA and vice versa but other than that things are going well. CELENA is wearing the necklace HITOMI and VAN gave her. By the way--in our movie her hair has grown to her lower back. ERIYA: (to MERLE) So then we came across this really CUTE toy and we thought we would give it to you. But then we remembered that since we were ghosts the shopkeepers wouldn't take our money. So we couldn't get it for you But if you ever go to Palas and you're on that merchant street by the river, if you go to Kitty Fantasy there are all these things I think you'd like..... MERLE: Oh, okay, thanks Naria.... ERIYA: I'm Eriya MERLE: Oh yeah..oops..forgot which one is which. NARIA: That's all right. I'll accept thanks for her. ERIYA: Hey! EVERYONE: laughs CELENA: this necklace is so pretty.......thanks! HITOMI: I'm glad you like it. HITOMI V.O.: so...a nice dinner scene, right? A few weeks after we came back from the Mystic Moon for the last time, *sigh*, I'm surprised it's so peaceful. Sora isn't even fighting for Folken!!!!! anyway, now Celena is at the maturity level of a thirteen-year-old... THE GHOSTS OF THE DRAGON SLAYERS enter and stand around the table. FOLKEN: Oh my.... VAN: No!!!!! Ahhhh!!!!! (passes out.) HITOMI: VAN! You okay?? MERLE hisses at them. GATTI: We've found Van at last....hmm.....now we can haunt him....... (evil smirk) VIOLE: That sounds good...time to finish what we began.... FOLKEN: Don't you have something better to do? DALLET: No. FOLKEN: I don't care. Leave my brother alone. GUIMEL: Now he's protecting Van? How sweet...... CELENA: No! Don't! I don't know why you seem so angry at Van but don't hurt him!!!!!!! SHESTA: (kindly) Who are you? CELENA: I'm Celena! Allen's sister! JAJUKA: Don't you know who she IS? DALLET: Jajuka? What are you doing here? JAJUKA: Looking out for Celena.... SHESTA: But why...you always looked after DILANDAU back at....hey! That's who Celena looks like, sort-of. If her hair was shorter...she'd look almost exactly like a girl version of---wait......is she......? MERLE: (in Marimeia voice) Now you've got the picture..... EVERYONE: 0.0 HITOMI: Where did THAT come from? FOLKEN: She's imitating Marimeia Khushrenada of Shin Kideosenki Gundam Wing. EVERYONE stares at FOLKEN. FOLKEN shrugs. GUIMEL: I don't care what some random girl looks like! We're here to haunt Van, Shesta, not comment on Van's friend's sister. SHESTA: I wasn't commenting in THAT way and you know it! DALLET: Now....is Lord Dilandau still alive? JAJUKA: Not exactly....sort of though. SHESTA hits himself in the head GATTI: What's gotton into you, Shesta? SHESTA: That girl. ALLEN: Omae o korosu. DALLET: Too late FOLKEN: Allen, you need to learn that--well...you can't kill people who are already dead! MERLE: Another bulletin from the department of the obvious! ALLEN: Okay then, Sora, how for how much gold would you torment these Dragon Slayers?! SORA: How much gold are you offering? SHESTA: Celena is Dilandau! JAJUKA: Well...not quite....but....you get the basic idea. CELENA V.O: Oh...so I'm....sort-of Dilandau? Is he my alter-ego or something? DALLET: Dilandau got turned into a girl? FOLKEN: No, it's the other way around. THE DRAGON SLAYERS stare at each other, bewildered. Finally, SHESTA hits himself in the head again. SHESTA: So....Dilandau was originally this girl? CELENA V.O: This is beginning to make sense...so during the war I was some guy? Allen was right...I didn't need to know THAT!!!! JAJUKA nods. The DRAGON SLAYERS all kneel around CELENA DRAGON SLAYERS: Lord Dilandau! We've been searching for you for so long! VAN wakes up VAN: Nani okurei? FOLKEN: You don't want to know. VAN: Ehhh...doesn't look like it. CELENA: I'm Celena SHESTA: Call him...er...her....Celena. CELENA V.O: Why do they still think I'm a guy? I'm not THAT flat!  
  
DALLET: We're very sorry we died..... DRAGON SLAYERS V.O: At least if we're dead he..I mean she... can't throw us across the room anymore... CELENA: Why did you die? GUIMEL; Well....because HE (points to VAN) killed us! CELENA: (eyes widening) VAN! you KILLED them? Why? VAN: don't let them brainwash you.....they were trying to kill me... CELENA: But that's so sad! Why were you trying to kill him? It's very sad that you died...you were so young, too. SHESTA: You don't act....like..... ALLEN: She has no memories of that time. JAJUKA: In essence, she is the opposite of Dilandau. GUIMEL: Now we have to follow the orders of some...some...little girl who....who doesn't even hate Van...who... DALLET: What do you think of fire? CELENA: I'm allergic to fire. GATTI: And she doesn't like violence? CELENA: Why would anyone like violence? DRAGON SLAYERS except SHESTA: *Darn* it. SHESTA: Different or not, she is still in charge of us. We owe our loyalty to Celena. CELENA: No...you really don't need to....hey, Folken....do you want any more friends? FOLKEN: No....I have enough, Celena. FOLKEN V.O: Nasty thought, nasty thought.... VIOLE: I don't think this is going to be very interesting--- DALLET: Celena's boring. SHESTA: Hey! Respect her! GUIMEL: Why? SHESTA: Okay, well, since she isn't Lord Dilandau anymore and can't throw you across the room for your imprudence I will take it upon MYSELF to throw you across the room if you disrespect her! EVERYONE: 0.0 CELENA: No...that's not the right way to go about it! What's your name? SHESTA: I'm Shesta. What do you mean? GATTI: I'm leaving. So long. DALLET: Let's go...We can torment someone else. SORA: No, stay, torment someone here! I want to torment you guys! GUIMEL: You come with us, then. SORA: (excited) All right! VIOLE: You coming, Shesta? SHESTA: No, I'm staying with Lord...er...Lady Celena. CELENA: 0.0 SHESTA: Don't you want me to stay? CELENA: Stay if you want..... VAN: No! Leave! Now! CELENA: Why, Van? VAN: Celena! He freaks me out! Can't you tell? CELENA: But he is gentle, don't you see? VAN passes out again. THE DRAGON SLAYERS excepting SHESTA leave. SORA also leaves. CELENA: Well...I suppose, being a ghost, you can't eat our food, but you may sit with us, if you wish. ALLEN: No! You are NOT inviting him to DINNER!!!!! CELENA: But why not? You invite all sorts of people to dinner! SHESTA: I'll give you two choices. 1) I stay here as your guest, or 2) I stay here to torment Van. JAJUKA: You may stay. ALLEN puts a hand on his forehead. ALLEN V.O.: It was so much easier when we were fighting against them---then we could act on our aggression..... VAN wakes up VAN: He's still here? gahhhh..... HITOMI: Celena invited him to dinner. VAN: (stands up) CELENA!!!!!!!!!!! MERLE: You can eat in the stables with me tonight, Van. VAN: Ehhhh....can't he just leave? CELENA: What's wrong with Shesta? He's sweet! VAN: I think I'm going to be sick...... HITOMI pulls out a napkin HITOMI: Are you okay, Van? VAN: What does it look like?! CELENA: Anyway, Shesta, how 'bout you sit down next to me? EVERYONE moves away from where CELENA is sitting. ALLEN remains seated next to her, but no one will sit within five seats of SHESTA on the other side. SHESTA: Thanks a lot, you guys! FOLKEN: You're welcome. SHESTA: Hey!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

SCENE 10: Scene Montage. Song in background is "Memory of Fanelia." It shows many scenes of Celena and Shesta. At first she is obviously telling him what to do and he is obeying, acting out of duty. As the scenes go on, however, we see them both actively interacting. Laughing, smiling, reading together on a windowseat, lying on their stomachs on the ground in a forest watching butterflies, playing catch with a small blue ball, Shesta braiding a ribbon into Celena's hair as she talks,...boating on a lake, fishing at a pier in the small lake....at the same time, showing pictures of Shesta listening to conversation at meals--even participating a bit. One by one the others acknowledge his existence and even make small talk on occasion-- obviously Jajuka and Folken first, Van...well...he never actually makes small talk with Shesta...he manages to pass him in the hallway without drawing his sword, though.... HITOMI V.O: Is this what I think it is? Well...so Shesta's at the castle every day now, always by Celena's side. Celena's at fourteen-year-old maturity now. They seem to both enjoy the other's company...though I wouldn't say the same about others at the castle....namely...Van. But as the weeks wear on, turning into months, and then...my first year since I returned, and Van and I have other things to think about.... SCENE 11: Int. sitting room. Everyone is sitting around a table. A white wedding gown is laid out on the table and everyone is exclaiming over it. MILLERNA: Ooh, this is so pretty, Hitomi! You'll look so beautiful in it! HITOMI: Oh, thank you..... MERLE: Hey, Hitomi, do handmaidens wear dresses like that on the Mystic Moon? HITOMI: Merle, please! VAN V.O: So...Hitomi and I are going to be married on her eighteenth birthday..... CELENA is sitting, gazing at the dress, oddly quiet. ALLEN: What's wrong, Celena? CELENA: Nothing. ALLEN: Are you sure? CELENA: Nothing you would care about. CELENA gets up and begins to walk away ALLEN: Hey! What...Celena! What is she....Shesta? ALLEN jumps out of his seat, pulls out his sword, and runs out of the room. ALLEN (from offstage) : SHESTA!!!!!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!! MERLE: Eh....Van-sama? Maybe you want to...check on the sanity of your friend? VAN: No, it's all right. He's just, angry, right now. ALLEN returns JAJUKA: Once again, Allen has forgotten the difference between a living person and a ghost. MERLE: Poor Allen. ALLEN: I want...to kill....that..... HITOMI: Why can't you just accept that Celena is growing up and is in love? ALLEN: Not with HIM!!!! MILLERNA: We need to work on details of Van and Hitomi's wedding now, Allen. DRYDEN enters. ERIYA and NARIA are sitting on some chairs DRYDEN: (to Eriya and Naria) you two aren't going to wreck this one, too, are you? I don't want to spend that much money again if you're just going to wreck it. ERIYA: We won't NARIA: Don't worry. ERIYA: We did that just for you, Dryden. We thought you'd appreciate that. DRYDEN: Hey! NARIA: We wouldn't hurt Lord Folken's brother... VAN: (sarcastic) Sure ya' wouldn't! ERIYA: Well...we won't do it again. VAN: (sarcastic) that's very reassuring. NARIA: And we don't want to hurt Hitomi, either. She's sweet. HITOMI: Ehhh....thanks. SCENE 11: HITOMI AND VAN'S WEDDING!!!! YAY!!!!! Int. long hallway of castle. RUHM has made a cameo appearance as the guy officiating over the wedding. In Lieu of anyone's parents, ALLEN is giving HITOMI away. The bridesmaids are MERLE, MILLERNA, ERIYA, NARIA, and CELENA, those who are alive are in light blue dresses, the ushers are FOLKEN, THE MOLE MAN (who is busy scratching himself when no one is looking, sorry Heather.) and DRYDEN. The best man is FOLKEN, the maid of honor is CELENA. MERLE is unhappy about this choice. A wedding march is played. ALLEN looks a little sad to see HITOMI marry VAN but hides it well. HITOMI smiles jubilantly. VAN, to the disappointment of everyone else, is wearing his regular clothes. HITOMI couldn't get him to wear a suit again---must've been uncomfortable on his wings. You notice Folken never wears a suit either? Anyway, we digress... Eh...they get married. We don't really know what a wedding is like as Claire hasn't been to one since she was six and Heather can't remember one either. A montage again--scenes of HITOMI walking down the aisle, of HITOMI and VAN listening to RUHM recite the vows, and of VAN kissing HITOMI. AHHH! KAWAII!!!! Scene 12: Int. What is now Hitomi and Van's room. FOLKEN is sitting on a chair by the bed, waiting patiently. No one else is in the room. HITOMI and VAN's giddy laughter can be heard offstage. HITOMI and VAN run in hand in hand, laughing. They jump onto their bed and look up, noticing FOLKEN. HITOMI V.O: So....our wedding went well, but afterwards, Van had a rather-- interesting--fight with Folken. FOLKEN: Well, congratulations, you two. VAN: Thank you. HITOMI: Yeah, thanks. FOLKEN: (to Hitomi) Now you are truly family to me. HITOMI: Yes. (looks confused.) HITOMI V.O: Is Folken supposed to...be here? VAN V.O: FOLKEN!!!! What are you doing here? VAN: Well, yeah..it's very nice, but...Folken...do you mind leaving? Hitomi and I need to....need to....eh.....consummate our marriage. VAN turns red HITOMI turns redder FOLKEN: Don't you need a chaperone? VAN: Ewww! FOLKEN!!!!! HITOMI: I'm....sure...that won't be necessary. FOLKEN: are you sure? VAN: Why are you doing this?! FOLKEN: Well...you see...we never had much time to pick on each other as brothers do, during my life....you were too young at first, then we had... VAN: (interrupts.) Oh that's what you want to do? Well then, I don't think YOU should be talking! FOLKEN: Whatever do you mean, Van? VAN: Well, what do you do with Eriya and Naria when you're not here?! HITOMI V.O: I cannot BELIEVE that on our WEDDING NIGHT Van is insinuating that his brother does nasty things with CATS....sheesh! FOLKEN: They're CATS, Van. VAN: Yeah, so? SCENE 13: Allen's study. Celena is looking through the shelves. She is in a nightgown and her hair is in a braid. A candle in a holder is set across the room from her. CELENA V.O: Ahhh....love is in the air. Hitomi and Van are married and Millerna and Dryden are expecting a baby. As for me....I don't know, but....I have feelings...that I've never experienced before...for Shesta. Anyway, I wonder how Millerna and Dryden's child came about? CELENA pulls a book from the shelves. We can see the title, "The Reproductive Systems of Humans," She begins to read, her eyes widening. CELENA V.O: So...to create a baby, two humans must...ewww!!!!! that's gross!!! Millerna and Dryden did that????? NASTY!!!! Maybe I should be glad Shesta is a ghost! And...and....Van and Hitomi are...right now....... VAN from offstage: FOLKEN!!!!!!!!!! CELENA V.O: Er...maybe not.....Anyway...that's all I need to know! CELENA drops the book on the floor, picks up the candle and holds it as far away from her face as possible. With the other hand she holds her nose. She kicks open the door and runs out. A few seconds later, ALLEN appears in the doorway, also holding a candle. ALLEN V.O: Hmmm....I thought someone was in here--the door is ajar and-- wait--there's a book on the floor! ALLEN walks over, picks up the book, glances at the title. ALLEN: CELENA!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh *shoot* 


End file.
